


And I can make you say everything that you’ve never said

by vogue91



Series: 500themes [9]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Facials, Filthy, M/M, No Lube, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 15:09:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14813739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: Yuri could count on one hand the times his boyfriend had lost control like that.Two of those times, he had been drunk. Another one, Yuri had been, so he didn’t even remember that  too well.This time, though, he was pretty sure Yuya was perfectly sober. Even though the way he was driving would've suggested otherwise.Apparently, he was in a rush to go back home.





	And I can make you say everything that you’ve never said

**Title:** And I can make you say everything that you’ve never said

 **Characters:** Takaki Yuya, Chinen Yuri

 **Pairing:** Takaki Yuya/Chinen Yuri

 **Rating:** NC-17

 **Word count:** 4.394

 **Prompt:[136\. Intimate embrace](http://vogue91.blogspot.com/2018/05/500themes.html)**  (500themes)

 **N/A:** The title is from Avril Lavigne’s Hot.

 

 

Yuri could count on one hand the times his boyfriend had lost control like that.

Two of those times, he had been drunk. Another one, Yuri had been, so he didn’t even remember that  too well.

This time, though, he was pretty sure Yuya was perfectly sober. Even though the way he was driving would've suggested otherwise.

Apparently, he was in a rush to go back home.

They had just finished filming the ItaJan’s Donpishana segment, and Yuri had barely made it into the dressing room before being attacked. He had felt the wall hard behind his back, Yuya’s lips on his own, and nothing else. The next thing he had heard that still belonged to the real world, was Yamada suggesting in a very rude tone that they got a room.

So Yuya had pointed out to Yuri that they had one of those back home, and they had left in a rush.

Chinen hadn't been even thinking about sex, and he didn’t see why he should’ve under those circumstances, but the urge in Takaki’s kiss had quickly changed that.

What distracted him from that, was the thought of what had gotten into his boyfriend to make him so anxious.

He was a very private person, normally. So they were the least likely to be seen kissing by the other guys.

Unlike Yamada and Daiki, and Yuri took a mental note to point that out to Ryosuke, since he had been the one complaining.

Anyway, there had to be a reason why Yuya hadn't seemed to be able to keep his hands off of him; and even though he didn’t mind it at all, he was curious.

“Yuu...” he called him, right after the elder had ran a red light.

Yuya winced.

“I'm trying to focus on completely unsexual stuff, Yuri. Listening to you talk is definitely not helping.” he pointed out, and he sincerely looked pained.

“Why this, all of a sudden?” the younger asked, ignoring his statement. “Did I do something? Please, let me know. Let’s see how the night goes, I might decide to do it again.” 

Despite everything, Yuya laughed.

“You didn’t do anything. And there was nothing in particular. I just... I don’t know Yuri.” he sighed. “I was looking at you, you were there, all dressed up and with that confident attitude of yours... I got distracted, my mind’s gone places, and I couldn’t help it.” he bit down on his tongue. “I’ve spent a good portion of the filming sitting on that chair, hard as hell.”

And Yuri laughed, because even though it was weird for Yuya, at the same time it was so _typical_ of him.

“I might want to hear about those places your mind went to.” he murmured, while they finally reached their building.

He had to wait patiently for Yuya to park the car, for them to get into the elevator - where behaving was harder than ever - and for the elder to unlock the door, which seemed to take a ridiculous amount of time.

The very same second the door closed behind them, Yuri was pushed hard against it.

“Yamada had suggested a mere room. I can't even begin to think what we can do with a whole apartment.” he teased the elder, who in turn kissed him, hard.

“Want me to show you?” he asked him once he pulled away, smirking.

Yuri couldn’t help the moan that escaped his lips, and instinctively brought his hands behind Yuya’s neck, jumping in his arms, as usual enjoying how easily the elder was able to carry him around.

The next thing he was aware of, was the mattress behind his back. The next one after that, his boyfriend’s body was on top of him, pressing him against the bed, letting him feel like he couldn’t escape him, even if he had tried.

Also, right now he knew just how much Yuya had been honest with him: his cock pressed against Yuri stomach, painfully hard, making the younger almost lose the will to breathe at the thought of it.

But he got distracted and pushed on Yuya’s shoulder, and the elder pulled back enough to let him sit up.

“What?” he asked, tense, as if he was afraid that Chinen wasn’t going to let him go on with him, for some reason.

Yuri smiled, and shook his head.

“I _must’ve_ done something.” he said again, bringing his hand to the other’s cock, stroking it over the fabric. “There’s usually a reason when you get this worked up.” he pointed out, and Yuya groaned, closing his eyes briefly to enjoy the younger’s touch on him and then opening them again, looking almost desperate.

“I don’t really need a reason, Yuri.” he said, sounding incredibly serious; only, then, he blushed. “I couldn’t help it, I told you. I was looking at you, and somehow I’ve started undressing you in my mind. And I’ve started thinking about exactly this, about having you, about how much you always manage to turn me on.” he shook his head, taking Chinen’s face in his hands. “You were so damn _hot_ , Chinen Yuri, and there was nothing I could do. I’m sorry, that’s what you do to me. It’s not my fault.” he said, and Yuri stopped.

He tilted his head, looking straight into his boyfriend eyes. Then, very slowly, he started to smile.

For the time being, he didn’t deem necessary to add anything else, so he went back to business. He let Yuya lay down on the mattress and then straddled his legs, going straight to undo his fly.

“Eager, are we? Aren't you going to undress me properly?” Takaki mocked him a little, but all Yuri did was throw a distracted look at him.

“Take your shirt off on your own. I’ll deal with the more pressing matters.” he said, and a few moments later the elder was completely naked under him.

Yuri took his time looking at him, brushing his fingers over his skin, feeling him shiver.

He knew all too well Yuya didn’t liked to be looked at, just like Takaki knew it was something Yuri enjoyed, so he didn’t complain.

He didn’t have to bear long with it anyway; a few moments later the younger seemed to have had enough waiting and leant over him, following a quick path down his chest with his tongue, and it didn’t take him long to end up on his cock.

Yuya hissed, as his hand automatically flew to Yuri’s head, grabbing his hair and keeping him exactly where he was; not that Chinen had any intentions of going anywhere.

He mouthed at the head of his cock sloppily, all tongue and a hint of teeth, keeping it steady with a hand at the base; it was like he was so turned on that he couldn’t possibly focus on it, and it was driving Yuya completely mad.

When he decided to take things further, he seemed to get a little too excited; he took him all down in one go, and chocked on it, but he stubbornly kept still, breathing through it as best as he could, even while Yuya pulled on his hair to make him get up.

“Yuri...” the elder moaned, unable to stop from rolling his hips into his mouth. “Yuri, take it easy. I don’t think I can take much more than this without...” and he didn’t need to go on; Chinen took the hint and pulled away, breathing heavily, brushing a hand over his throat and wincing a little.

“I’m sorry. I suppose I got a little carried away.” he said, blushing a little.

“Don’t you dare apologizing for doing that.” Yuya told him with a smile, taking his face in his hand and pulling him closer, kissing him deep. “I must be contagious. You didn’t seem _so_ into it before.”

“I'm always into it.” the younger corrected him, then he sighed. “But, well…” it didn’t look like he could go on, and Yuya frowned, confused.

“What is it baby?” he asked him, caressing his face.

“You said I was hot.” Yuri replied, his eyes low, as if that explained everything.

“Oh. Yeah, I suppose I did. Is there anything wrong with it?” he threaded carefully, still puzzled as to what had caused that turn of events.

“Not at all.” the younger rushed to say. “But you hardly ever tell me that. And... I don’t know. I guess I get turned on at the thought of turning you on. It’s kind of messed up.” he chuckled, still without looking his boyfriend in the eyes.

Yuya forced him to do just that though, pulling his face up.

“You always turn me on, Yuri.” he told him, as if it was obvious.

Yuri licked his lips, feeling uncomfortable.

“Yeah, I know that. I mean, somehow we’ve managed to sleep together for the past seven years.” he joked. “But that’s not what I meant. It is what it is, I know I’m not Ryosuke or Kei, but it’s still nice to hear you say I’m hot. Nothing else.”

And there Yuya frowned deeper.

“Yuri, listen to me very closely.” he told him, sitting straight up and pulling him even closer in his lap. “I always think you’re hot. Always. I’ve thought that from even before it was okay to think that, and I still do now.” he said. “I don’t care what you may think about Ryosuke or Kei or whomever else. There’s just no comparison, not for me at least. And I’m sorry if I don’t tell you enough, because I kind of thought that it went without saying.” he shrugged. “Kami, Yuri, look at you.” he said then, his voice deeper. “How could I possibly look at your body, at your face, at your hands, your mouth...” he touched him while he spoke, slowly taking his clothes off. “And not think that you’re the hottest thing I’ve ever seen in my whole life?” he asked him, and Yuri finally seemed to be convinced.

Free from all his clothes, he leant over and kissed Yuya, rolling his hips, feeling his cock twitch at that and moaning into the kiss, incredibly aroused.

“What do you want, Yuya?” he asked when he pulled away, his breath short.

“Uh?” the elder opened his eyes wide.

“What do you want?” Yuri repeated, his voice trembling a little out of arousal. “How do you want me? Ask for what you want from me, and I’ll give you everything. Please, Yuuyan. Talk to me.”

Takaki hesitated for a moment.

He wasn’t shy. Not particularly, at least. Chinen was way more than him, in more ways than him.

And yet, in bed, it was completely different. Yuri was the one talking, talking and talking, asking for what he wanted, telling what and how he liked something, and it was something that almost made Yuya come undone.

He wasn’t one to talk during sex; but if Yuri was asking, if he was willing to give him whatever he wanted, he wasn’t going to give up on that.

He pulled him closer, hugging him, his hands brushing the younger’s shoulder blades and down, making him shiver; it was an intimate embrace, and somehow it felt to the elder as if they had never been this close.

He kissed under Yuri’s neck, sucking a hickey on it, without caring about how mad they were going to be at make-up, and then he moved his mouth toward his ear.

“Prepare yourself, Yuri.” he asked, his voice husky, and as simple as it was, it still was possibly one of the hottest things Chinen had ever heard.

He groaned, and his hips jerked.

“For what, Yuya?” he murmured, slipping back and looking straight into his eyes, and Yuya felt actually more naked than he actually was.

“Open yourself up for my cock, Yu.”

Yuri had to close his eyes and breathe in a couple of times to avoid losing control over himself, but in the end he nodded.

He knelt on the mattress, stretching toward the nightstand, but Yuya grabbed his hips and stopped him.

“Actually...” he said, hesitating.

Chinen understood. Perfectly. Still, he wanted for him to ask.

“What, Yuya?” he said, his voice low.

Takaki stalled, but Yuri wasn’t going to help him. He was having it his way, and he had already exposed himself too much to back off now.

“Can you...” Yuya said, blushing furiously. He didn’t seem to be able to go on, so he grabbed his hand, took Yuri’s finger, lapping them and being careful to coat them with enough saliva.

“Yuuyan...” Yuri moaned, demanding, and once Takaki let him go he kept still, waiting.

“Yu, please.” the elder groaned, then he took a deep breath and grabbed the back of his head. “Let me take you raw, Yuri.” he said, managing to keep eye contact the whole time it took for him to say it, managing not to blush, the arousal crushing any embarrassment.

And all Chinen could do was nod, and get back. He pushed Yuya, so that he was leaning against the headrest, then he propped himself up on his knees and bent over, opening his legs as far as he could while still being comfortable, completely exposed to him.

“Talk me through it.” he told his boyfriend, brushing his fingers over his hole and feeling it twitch.

Yuya had his eyes fixated on him, fascinated, astonished, and aroused as he didn’t think he had ever been before in his life.

“Tease it. Slow. When you feel comfortable enough, let one finger in.” he told him, his voice oozing sex.

Yuri did just as he had asked, wincing a little once he let the first finger slip inside. Saliva was nowhere near enough to ease it, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care.

Yuya was always nice during sex. He was always careful, he always thought about what Chinen needed and such.

After the first times, though, once Yuri had told him – and proved to him – that he wasn’t going to break, he had stopped trying to never give it to him rough.

Yuri could take it, he liked it, and so Yuya seemed to have decided he could allow himself something heavier than vanilla.

He instructed Yuri to go with a second finger, way too soon and he knew it, and the younger groaned.

“Yuu...” he moaned, his voice twisted by everything he was feeling, by the fingers moving inside of him and the elder’s stare on his frame.

“Go on, Yu. Be thorough, or it’s going to hurt.” he told him, and it was no threat and no game, he was sincerely concerned.

“My fingers are nothing like yours, Yuuyan. I can't reach as deep as you do, it’s torture, really. Why don’t you...”

“You told me to ask for what I wanted, right?” the elder interrupted him, moving closer, but still distant enough that not a single part of him was touching Yuri. Like this, though, he was allowed a better visual on Chinen’s hole swallowing his fingers, he could see the strain the muscle was undergoing, and just imagining it around his cock made him hiss. “And you were worried I never tell you you’re hot. Yuri, believe me, I won’t make the same mistake again. I wish you could see yourself right now. I doubt anyone has ever seen something like that.” he said, captivated by the sight in front of him, and unable to resist he leant down to kiss Chinen’s hip; even such an innocent contact, though, made the younger groan. “Another finger, Yuri. Just another one, stretch yourself properly, because next it’s my turn.” he told him. And, again, the younger complied.

He was the one to decide he had had enough, and once he felt confident enough that he wasn’t going to break with Yuya inside him, he pulled his fingers out, turning to look at his boyfriend.

“Ready for use.” he said, arching an eyebrow, his face flushed, his breathing heavy. Yuya brought a hand behind his head and pulled him closer, clashing their lips together, unable to resist. Once he pulled away, Yuri chuckled. “I love to see you so worked up. It’s much easier to deal with you.”

“I love you.” Yuya told him instead, almost gasping, unable to control himself or any of his reactions anymore. “I love you, Yuri. Don’t you ever dare to say again that other people might be hotter than you. You’re clearly out of your mind.” he went on, his mouth temporarily unconnected with his brain.

Yuri chuckled, shaking his head.

“I won't.” he reassured him, brushing his face softly. “But let’s not lose focus here. What now? You’re still in charge, and I’m going to have to receive instructions as to how to position myself. Want me back on my hands and knees? Or do you want me to straddle you? I know you like it when I’m the one doing all the work.” he said, so practical that it didn’t even look like he was talking about sex.

He never ceased to amaze Yuya.

He didn’t say a thing, though. He just pushed him back on the mattress, face first, and Yuri was about to prop himself up on his elbows when he pushed him down. Then Yuya straddled his thighs, enjoying the sight.

“Like this.” he murmured. “I want you like this.”

He moved back, allowing Yuri to open his legs and settling between them, keeping himself up with his hands at the sides of the younger’s head. He pushed himself further, letting him feel his cock against him, relishing the moan he let out.

“Whenever you’re ready, Yuu.” Yuri said, vaguely irritated, his voice straining for the position he was in.

Yuya chuckled, for about half a second, then he took his cock in his hand and started pushing in.

He couldn’t take it.

It was _so damn tight._

Yuri might’ve worked himself thoroughly as Yuya had asked, but still the lack of lubrication and the fact that his fingers weren’t nearly as long or thick as the elder’s showed.

Chinen hissed at the sudden pain, clenching his fists on the sheets.

“Is it...” Yuya tried to say, and he had to close his eyes and take a deep breath to be able to speak. “Is it too much?” he asked.

Yuri shook his head, but for a moment he didn’t say a thing.

He breathed in and out a couple of times, then he turned his head to let Yuya see his face.

“Go on.” he told him, and if Yuya hadn't heard the desire in his voice mixed with the discomfort, he would've pulled out.

Instead he kept pushing, taking it as slow as he could, and a little while later he had bottomed out.

He leant over, so that he was completely covering Yuri with his body, keeping himself up on his elbows so that he wasn’t going to crush him under his weight.

He kissed his shoulder, soothingly, then his neck and settling behind his ear.

“You feel marvellous, Yuri.” he told him. “I love the way you disappear underneath me. I love how much it makes me feel like you belong to me completely. I love the way your body wraps itself around me, the way you take me.” he bit on his lobe, sighing. “God, you drive me crazy, Chinen Yuri.”

“Yuya.” the younger whined, writhing under him. “Yuya, you can move. Now.” and he wasn’t allowing him to, he was giving an order, and if it had been under any other circumstance Yuya would've laughed.

Instead, he rushed to comply.

That position made it only tighter, and he had to force to win the resistance Yuri’s body was opposing to the intrusion, but it made it even more arousing to him.

As the sounds Yuri was making did.

He was way past moaning already, he screamed his lungs out, mumbling the most disparate things, mostly without making any sense, doing nothing but prove to Yuya how much he was enjoying this.

“Deeper.” he gasped at some point, and once Yuya did he arched his back, feeling that spot inside of him hit. “Harder, Yuya. There, harder.” he begged. “I don’t have anything to do tomorrow, I can afford to limp.” and there the elder actually hesitated, so Yuri pushed back as much as he could, making an angry sound. “Damn it, Takaki. I want you to give it to me right and you want that too. I won’t break. And, even if I did, it seems like it's going to be worth it.” he said, managing to articulate the whole sentence despite the circumstances.

And there was only so much a man could take.

He brought a hand around Yuri’s neck, wrapping it around his throat and pulling him up, attaching his mouth to his jugular while he did as he had asked, thrusting harder inside him and hitting that spot over and over again, making the younger a writhing mess under him.

“Yuri...” he called him. “Yuri, want me to...?” he said, making as to move his hand, but the younger shook his head.

“No.” he said, and brought his own hand over the elder’s around his throat, keeping it there. Yuya took a mental note of that. “I can come like this, Yuya. I can, but you’ve gotta go on...” he said, his last words cut short by another thrust from the elder, and then another and another, until Yuri proved to Takaki that he was right, and came just with him moving inside, spilling on the sheets under him.

Yuya kept moving inside him through his orgasm and then stopped, trying to breath and focus, or he was sure his body was going to act on its own.

The younger was completely dishevelled. His shoulders raised and fell quickly, his eyes closed, his hair a mess.

It took him a while to come to it, wincing.

“Too much, Yuu.” he whined, apologetically. The elder pulled out slowly, sighing, watching how his boyfriend's hole twitched as soon as he pulled out.

He helped the younger to turn around, the look on his face almost enough to come on the spot.

“Well, that’s a nice thoroughly fucked look on you.” he couldn’t help saying, and the younger smiled, shaking his head.

“Matches how I feel.” he said, panting, then he stretched his arm to wrap his hand around the elder’s cock. “How do you want to finish, Yuu? I can’t promise I can be too much help, but whatever’s in my power I can...”

“Actually...” the elder looked at him, hesitating. Yuri looked confusedly at him, because this time he didn’t actually know what he wanted.

“What, Yuya?” he asked, tired. “You can't possibly have thought of nothing too bad. Not worse than having me finger myself.” he pointed out, and the elder smiled nervously.

Then he got back on him, straddling his shoulders.

Yuri smirked, his hand still around the base of his cock, his tongue darting out to lick at the tip.

“Is that all?” he said, nursing on the head while keeping his eyes on the elder’s.

“Not really, I...” Yuya paused again, but this time it was because Yuri had decided it was the right moment to tongue at his slit. He closed his eyes, and when he opened them back he brought a hand to brush Yuri’s cheek, and the younger understood.

He grinned, pulling his mouth away.

“That’s alright, Yuuyan.” he told him, while he kept stroking him. His hand was impossibly fast, and both that and the fact that Yuya had realized Yuri was going to let him do as he pleased made it almost impossible for him to resist. He forced himself to keep his eyes open and on him, not wanting to miss it. “So good, Yuu.” Chinen said, his voice a low moan, leaning over and brushing his cheek over the elder’s cock. “Come for me. Come all over my face.” he murmured, and it was just too much.

Yuya managed to only half-choke a scream while he climaxed, hitting the right half of Yuri’s face, on his eye and his cheekbone.

And then he was completely done for, and he didn’t even know where he found the strength to pull away and collapse next to him.

When he opened his eyes again – he really couldn’t tell how much time it took him – he saw Chinen looking straight at him, making sure to have his complete attention before bringing a finger to his face, collecting all of Yuya’s cum and then bringing it to his mouth, moaning.

“Gochisousama deshita.” he said, smirking.

Yuya groaned, hiding his face in the pillow.

Yuri laughed, moving closer to him, hissing just a little.

Takaki raised his head straight away, looking concerned.

“I hurt you, didn’t I?” he asked him, bringing an arm around him and pulling him against his chest.

“It’s a beautiful pain, though.” the younger said against his skin. “Honestly, Yuya. I don’t know how many times I have to tell you. I’m the smart one in this relationship, if I say that something’s fine for me, than it is. And I really wanted this today, and you needed it. So, see? Everybody wins.” he shrugged.

Yuya didn’t agree, but he decided that it wasn’t a good time to argue, and let it go, settling for holding him tighter.

“You can go tell Kei and Ryo-chan who’s the hot one now.” he joked, softly brushing a hand through his hair.

“I might just as well do that. Or, even better, I should brag a little about you. This was really, really good Yuuyan.” he raised his eyes, smiling to him. “But I didn’t doubt that. After all, you still are the hottest among all of us.” he stated, leaning to kiss him.

And that was another thing Yuya wanted to argue about, and again he gave up.

It didn’t matter; Yuri could think whatever he wanted. From this day on, he was going to speak his mind clearly, so that there was really no doubt about what he thought.

Talking to his boyfriend, after all, had proven itself to be incredibly funny.


End file.
